


Moon prince

by Sasanka27



Series: Everyday life of sun god [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brief Showki at end, Brothers, Family Reunion, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunions, Supernatural - Freeform, theres a cute fluffy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Despite everything bad, Changkyun wanted to reunite with his only family. His older sibling such as him never stayed at one place for long so they never really met at one place. So when he heard the gossip about the whereabouts of his only family he decided to explore the big city of Seoul, himself.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Everyday life of sun god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Moon prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello I am back!  
> Here you finally got a new story for my first series!  
> This time I introduce you Changkyun and Minhyuk

Man dressed in a dark purple coat, let his feet lead the way, not really caring where he would end up this cold evening. Some street lamps started flickering when he passed them, but as always the night felt calm, completely safe and sound.

It made sense he felt at ease when darkness surrounded him because he was no mere human but a _god of night yet_ he preferred to be called moon prince instead well only if anyone actually really dared to say out loud who he really _was._ To the modern world he was known with a name Changkyun as it made him more approachable, he tried hard to fit in and be well with humans especially in the last sixty years but they were still intimidated just by looking at him no matter how nice he was to them.

It was already an end of autumn and Changkyun could feel in his bones that snow in the air was threatening to to show up any minute, it was end of october but the god of night was never wrong about the snow. Okay maybe he was a bit moody as some would say but that was only because he saw the true emotions of the people around him and it upset him how fake people were these days. As a lot of gods he had a power to see the colors of emotions known as aura around humans and he excelled this power when he learned the shades and flickering of colors, he was a well reader after the years of practice from just watching the changing world from distance. The real reason he became an excellent reader was only because of a special someone, he started to try to succeed at this power because he wanted to reunite with the person and he wanted to be forgiven.

Despite everything and all the fighting he wanted to reunite with his only family. His older sibling such as him never stayed at one place for long so they never really met at one place. Changkyun was very curious when he heard the gossip about the whereabouts of his only family so he decided to explore this city himself. His thoughts were heavy and he started to regret coming to this city wandering and searching for someone who probably even wasn't here anymore, how he ever could believe it in the first place?

 _I should not have believed such gossip-_ Lost in the thoughts he turned into dark alley abd he heard the cry of pain first. A cry for help. He shivered suddenly, but why?

There was a dog hidding in the shadows, Changkyun was surprised the dog didn't growl at all as he knew animals never liked him. He saw the dog was wounded, there was blood at its paws and he knew the dog couldn't walk with the wound. “Oh gods.” He cursed he was not gifted with healing powers as someone else he knew but there was no time to think he had to act and help. He just picked the dog and ran through two streets where he remembered there was a neon sign for an animal clinic.

He carefully bursted through the door backwards so he wouldn't hurt the animal. “Can anyone help me! Aren't you an animal clinic? Where is ANYONE“

Person dressed in white stepped out of the room into the reception to see who bursted in so loudly. “Why the yelling we are closing-oh god.” The sight of a man in dark clothes, dark hair and lot of piercings in his ears while the man held a wounded dog was not something the veteranian expected to see at the end of day. But he was not judgemental person and hurried to the man rigt away.

"Please I beg you, help the animal." 

“Follow me please and put the dog on the table. Woah easy boy I have to get you the muzzle or you will bit me, calm down sweetie I'm here to help.”

"Shhsh its okay the doctor will help if you let him please." Changkyun said calmly to the dog and let his powers ease his anxiety. 

“Ah you are good with animals she calmed down like magic.” the vet said. “The paw needs stitches theres no problem maybe we shoul xray I am not sure if anything is not in the wound.”

 _BUT but they hate me ”_ They never really liked me." 

“But she does you and I believe she is very grateful you saved her.”

“Its a girl?”

The vet laughed and talked now at the animal to apologize. “Yea Im sorry I called you a boy earlier honey, you can give her a name to go by if you want, we will treat her and keep her here for now before wait for owners and then put her for adoption.”

Changkyun was quiet, thinking hard. “I can pay for the treatment its no problem.”

“We are a clinic and also a shelter and you are not her owner so I can't push you-

“I want to.” Changkyun said without hesitation. “Will she be okay?”

“Of course she will we will do our best to help her with speed recovery.” The human nodded but then noticed the other wanted to ask something. “What is it?”

“Can I visit the dog sometime?..I mean before you put her for adoption?”

“You want to be her foster dad?”

“What is that?”

“That you would take care of her until she finds the permanent home.” Veterinarian explained.

 _I don't think I can take her to the hotel_ \- “I I don't live in this city.”

"Ah thats okay too then we will keep her here and you can come visit if you want?" The vet asked and when the other was still too deep in thought he continued. “Of course when she's better you can even take her for walks” the vet said and smiled brightly at the stranger that maybe looked intimidating but probably wasn't. The vet gone by the motto don't judge the book by its cover.

Changkyun slightly blushed, this human was acting towards him way different than the humans usually did. He was kind to him without even knowing his true self or judging the looks of him that intimidated so many before even after he stomped here and yelled at him.

“If you will visit, i have to know your name at least.” Vet said and waited for a response.

"Oh yes sorry uh I'm Changkyun" 

“Im Changkyun?”

 _Well I don't have a last name really so why not go by that_. “ _Yes._ ”

The human extended his right hand towards his but didn't flinch as humans usually did when they shook hands. “Yoo Kihyun one of the three vets working at this clinic...Okay Changkyun have our card so you'll know when we are open and stop by anytime okay? You can walk her or help out us out sometimes if you want" He feels like a kind person. “Do you want to name her?“

And Changkyun came every day to check up on the young dog he rescued. He gave her name Persephone, because as much as humans were awful he still loved their greek mythology. 

~

The time passed and November was about to knock in a few days, people soon start acting more crazy than usual due to Christmas madness coming closer. It gave Changkyun a headache when the end of year was coming closer, emotions of people became more loud and noisy because the affection was all over place, reminding him that he was still not any closer to finding his family.

Changkyun came early this sunday morning to help out in the shelter because Kihyun was all alone that day. They held a light conversation while they divided dog food into bowls.

“What about your brother, have you found him yet, you said he lives in Seoul right?”

“Yes I mean I don't really know I just heard he's here but I still haven't had any luck to find him”

“Not even a phone number? Or some social media? Like facebook, everyone is there, gods, even my grandma has one!”

Changkyun suddenly chuckled how Kihyun used term gods instead of god. “No I believe he doesn't even own one, he's not into modern gadgets, what's the word hm you know he is a very old fashioned guy…”

Kihyun's thoughts wonder and his aura color turned from blue to red “Ah I think my boyfriend would like your brother. He's so old fashioned I still wonder why he even likes me, nevermind I'm sorry I hope you'll find him soon.”

“I'm sure he likes you because you are a good person Kihyun. Even from first glance you seem very approachable, friend ly and kind.” Changkyun reassured the other and smiled at him. 

“Tell that to my exes.” Kihyun said sarcastically and Changkyun felt the emotion and aura color change to hurt.

“I can scare them, that seems to be my charm.”

“I appreciate that Kyun, you are a good friend. I am really glad to have you here.” Kihyun said and his aura changed to blue again.

“You consider me as a friend?” Changkyun asked quietly the tricky question staring at the wall before him, afraid to look at Kihyun's aura at that moment to see the real feeling.

“Of course!” Kihyun said gleefully but when Changkyun didn't glance at him he caught his hands to make him turn towards him. “Hey look at me. You are my friend Kyun.. and I hope I am yours too..”

The sincerity poured out of Kihyun and the color of his aura was purple which meant he was sincere, telling the truth, Changkyun's heart was having hard time to process that this human considered _him_ out of all people a friend without any judgement whatsoever. _He really meant it._ “Thank you Kihyun, the feeling is mutual.”

Kihyun smiled at him and returned back to the bowls. “Well since we poured the feelings out I hope you stay for lunch my friend, you know I'm here alone today and I hate to eat alone..”

“Sure.” Changkyun confirmed and Kihyun started to ask million questions what they should order for lunch.

The unlucky god felt some happiness seep into him, the veterinarian and his friendly persona being the source of it. And maybe he also couldn't believe he just made a friendship so easily.. Nonetheless with a human! The happiness turned bitter when his thoughts fell on his lost brother. I _wish you could see me. I know you'd be proud._

“You know I can help you tho? To find your brother.” Kihyun said out of nowhere as if he read his thoughts.

“Maybe its better like this that we don't talk to each other or don't know anything... last time we saw each other he said that he doesn't want to see me ever again."

Kihyun patted his shoulder “What an idiot your brother is.”

"Its my fault..I took his kindness and helping for granted just because he's my only family...I said some harsh words to him too, after the years I realized he was always getting me out of problems and that he's just had enough." 

"Ah Kyun, I can see that you really mean it so I believe if you sincerely apologize maybe your brother will let you back into his life? But also he was not so great if he cut you off completely." 

“Maybe if I find him, thanks Kihyun. But still I don't have a permanent place here … _I'm really thinking of staying at one place? Gods, I'm really getting old. Brother, I wish you could see me acting like you..._

“You will figure it out, if not I would gladly help you out if you need, you have my number right?"

Changkyun nodded and let himself be overwhelmed that day with his new friendship, for once forgetting his own struggles.

~

It was already the end of november and Moon prince was at his usual place, feeding animals at the shelter while two veterinarians were chatting at the main counter.

“Kihyun why are you holding on the dog? Persephone is already in good condition for adoption and you know no one reached out yet...” Minhyuk, the one of the three doctors at clinic, said.

“Shhh. Gimme a week more Minhyuk at least _please._. I think he needs more time.” _He just has to admit it to himself._

“That emo kid that visits her? Are you sure he even likes animals?” Minhyuk doubted Kihyun's decision. 

“Min we talked about this, don't judge-“

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and finished Kihyuns thought. “People by their looks. Yea yea yea. Just because you miraculously scored a god you don't-“

“Shush there are people here! Gods, I won't tell you anything from now.”

“I won't shush I want some supernatural adventure too...My lovelife is so boring and dry KIHYUNIE”

Kihyun held the urge to hit some sense into Minhyuk, instead he suggested his secret card against him. “First be quiet...second, If you are nice to Changkyun _maybe_ I can ask Hyunwoo if he has some single friends?”

Minhyuk's eyes changed and Kihyun swore he saw a real flash of excitement. “Okay okay I'll be nice I'll be the nicest! Watch me. Watch me KIKI.”

So Kihyun watched how Minhyuk hopped to the other. “Oh hello _Changkyunnie_ I'm going to the coffee place nearby. Do you want something? My treat!” Minhyuk chirped cheerfully.

“Oh” Changkyun just looked over at Kihyun surprised and lost by the sudden warm colors coming out of the other veterinarian, Kihyun nodded and then he answered Minhyuk's question with a question. “I'll have cold americano?”

There was a second of uncertainty but the colors stayed the same, very sincerely at lavender color. “Are you sure? It's like snowing outside and-I uh mean nevermind, my words slip quicker than lighting! Sure sure be right back!”

Changkyun smiled to himself and came close to the reception where Kihyun was signing papers. “Why is he so nice to me suddenly?”

“Minhyuk is weird, don't mind him when he's offering free goods, just take it.” Kihyun said and pushed his glasses up, not glancing away from the papers in his hands. What he didn't know was that Changkyun saw the colors of his aura change, the flickening meant that Kihyun was proud and happy at the moment of Minhyuk trying to be nice.

Changkyun felt something new and warm, whatever Kihyun said to Minhyuk it helped ease the tension between them because ever since they met Minhyuk never talked to him so casually as he did now. He may have started to suspect that some of Kihyuns ancestors were witches or something, he buried the thought right away because the last time he met witch it all went to hell. 

_Is this what having people that care, feels like?_ It felt as if the sun god was near seeping his power into his cold heart, the feeling he felt around only one person. _Ah I miss you._

~

The time flew and it was already half of december and even the Moon prince noticed how easily he fell into the routine of visiting the clinic, helping out and spending more than half a day with Persephone, his headaches were nuisance but when he was here he felt much better and so peaceful. Their favorite place to go became the park nearby where he sat on a bench and talked to Persie and she listened to all his thoughts and all the stories that he wanted to tell his brother one day.

“I would have hated to admit it years ago but I really do miss my brother everyday since then Persie... The way I thought he's annoying yet I miss him. Who would have ever thought huh? But could we ever meet and don't fight? Maybe it was foolish for me to come here…” he paused and played with Persephone's fur. “I know I keep complaining to you about it but I can't get a hint of where he could be! Who knows if he's really here. I shouldn't have listened to some gossip! I shouldn't have come and hope-" Persephone interrupted him and barked loudly in a protest. “Oh sorry I didn't mean that my fluffy cutiepie! If I hadn't come, I wouldn't have met you!” 

Persephone bit him playfully and Changkyun giggled happily. 

“Come its getting dark! We have to go back to the shelter.” Changkyun said to her and stood up, Persephone picked up a stick on the way and poked Changkyun with it. “Alright but only once! Go fetch!”

...

When Changkyun came back and said goodbye to Persephone, Minhyuk catched him between the doors. 

“Ah Kyun wait! I have to talk to you!”

“Minhyuk no, lets leave it for tomorrow.” Kihyun demanded, appearing behind him.

“No he has to know our boss noticed the special treatment anyway.”

“I know but leave it for tomorrow, we are _closing_.” Kihyun said quietly to Minhyuk but the other wanted to resolve the problem right away.

“That is perfect time-“

Changkyun saw their auras change and flash with colors. He was uncertain what they really felt. “Time for what?”

“Ok I'll keep it quick. Changkyun you have to know this and I am sorry but as no one reached out to our posters or at our page so it's time for putting Persephone officially for an adoption.” Minhyuk said in one breath, very curious about the answer. Even though he judged Changkyun by his looks the first time he met him, he liked and cared for the young kid now, now it wasn't just because Kihyun told him to. 

There was silence for a few seconds and Changkyun refused. “No.”

“We have to Kyun, there are too many already we have to have space for any new-“ Minhyuk started to list the things their boss told him in the morning but he was soon interrupted.

“I won't give her to anyone!” Moon prince raised the voice because it made him upset.

“Changkyun calm down please.” Kihyun asked and stood between them, not sure where this was heading. _Aish it's so cold almost as if-_

Changkyun turned to Kihyun, asking his friend to help somehow. “I don't want anyone to have my Persephone.”

Minhyuk shivered from the sudden cold but decided to retreat. “I see. I leave you and Kihyun talk now, I'll go pack my things.” _That's the sign he was waiting for._

“Kihyun please don't let it happen. Let her stay here. She's happy here, I can come here everyday and help out! I'll pay for the food and donate! Or help at the clinic, anything! .. just let her stay here, _please_.”

Kihyun smiled at him and caught his cold hands to reassure him because the other was shaking. “Alright...I mean I waited until you said something.”

“You what?”

“I sensed your growing bond, I do believe you were meant to find each other.” He said, sincerely.

Changkyun went quiet, looking around Kihyun, knowing he was telling the truth. “But I travel a lot.”

“I'm sure she would love to travel with you.”

 _Not when I'm jumping through darkness over the world._ “I don't even have a permanent place here. I sleep at a hotel-they won't allow her there.“

Kihyun thought about it. “Well I have an idea, come with me friend.”

... 

“Woah your apartment is cool, do you think she would like it in the city don't I have to live rather outside of the city? Where are less people?"

Kihyun held the urge to laugh because Changkyun was asking him about every detail ever since they arrived at his apartment. It was cute how much he cared. “She'll like it whenever, as long as you are with her.”

“Kihyun, Are you sure I can stay here with her for a few days? Won't I get you in trouble with your significant other?” Changkyun asked because he knew Kihyun was in a relationship with someone he had no luck to meet yet.

“Of course! If you are okay with couch since I mean I don't have spare room, I told you we will figure it out until then you can stay here...and don't worry about my boyfriend I spend more time at his house than here and-“ Kihyun had to stop himself from blurting out more of his thoughts, no one knew the bitter feeling he had past month and he wanted it to stay that way.

Changkyun saw some hesitation and flash of color but it was so brief he had no idea why Kihyun stopped so suddenly, but he didn't push it.

Kihyuns bitter thought was interrupted by the doorbell and he was relieved by the distraction. “Aish who is that its thursday and- I'll go get it please sit, be right back and we can discuss every question you have over some nice food ok?”

Changkyun just nodded and kneeled down to play with Persephone demanding his attention, Kihyun was already at the door and they stayed in the kitchen alone.

He heard a voice coming closer after a few seconds, Kihyun coming back to the kitchen with someone and stopping before the room. “What a weak excuse that you forgot your hat, told you a million times you can stop anytime.”

The other voice was deeper and somewhat familiar to Changkyun “I know I know but I really forgot it while I also wanted to see you- you know weekend is too far away.”

“Hyunwoo! No not now. I have _guests_ please be nice and don't talk weird” Kihyun made sure to say the word guests so his boyfriend would understand he meant human guests.

“Will do Ki.” The sun god promised.

“Okay then, please come meet my guests.” Kihyun said and let Hyunwoo first.

As the sun god stepped in the room he would never expect this exact person just playing with a dog casually in Kihyuns kitchen. “ _Changkyun_?”

“Hyunwoo?” Changkyun was shocked to learn who the mysterious significant other of Kihyun really was. He stood up.

“You two know each other?” Kihyun asked but they didn't hear, busy staring at each other. Hyunwoo was trying his best to put up a brave face even though a big part of him just wanted to hug the other.

Changkyun had actual tears coming up to his eyes, this was never how he expected to meet _him._ Persephone sensed Changkyun nervousness and touched his palm with her snout, encouraging him to move and he absentmindedly ran a hand through the fluffy fur. Seeing the sun god was why he came to Seoul in the first place and now when he stood in front of him the emotions overtook his feelings and he felt froyen on the spot.

Hyunwoo shook his head to shake off the feelings that were building up at his heart so he chose to hit a weak spot to stop the warm feelings of coming out. “What the heck are you doing here, is this your way of stealing my lover yet again?”

Changkyun gasped, all of his thoughts of a warm welcome gone that instant he dared to step closer. “This is the first thing you are gonna say to me? After what 70 years? Acusse me of stealing your lover? You are unbelievable!”

“Then why are you here huh? Your intentions are always confusing me.” The sudden raise of voices made the young dog bark at the sun god as a warning not to come closer to her owner. 

“Shh Its okay, Persie stayed right here by my side...Hyung that witch was going after your powers and gold... I had to make it seem like that or else you would keep coming to her! You didn't believe me when I told you! You never believed me!”

“How could I believe you if all you ever told was mostly just lies...tell me how!” Hyunwoo raised his voice more and more, heat starting to radiate from him. “Can the dog stop growling???”

“She will stop only when you stop raising your voice at me! You never listen to me-“

Hyunwoo argued back. “You never listen! Care to tell me what are you doing here with Kihyun then huh?”

“If I'll tell you would you just listen? No you wouldn't so please yell at me all you want but never accuse me of stealing your lovers..I never did and never would do that.” Changkyun said but in a calm voice. Its not that he imagined the reunion full of rainbows and hugs, but this? Hyunwoo really still thought he only stole his lovers? He was tired.

The sudden calmness from Changkyun somehow angered Hyunwoo even more. So he was right? “Kihyun let me throw him out no matter what he said to you, do not believe him.”

Kihyun frowned at Hyunwoo, he was confused by all this but he shook his head and stood between them and refused Hyunwoos offer. “No Changkyun stays he's my _friend”_

“He's a what? You befriended a freaking moon god?”

Kihyun felt the anger heat radiating from Hyunwoo yet he felt rising cold from Changkyun's side. “He is my friend, and shush you are one too! _It makes sense now doesn't it_ you both have a lot explaining to do but first both of you out! My apartment is not built for angry gods! Let's go on the roof GO.” The demanded voice of Kihyun worked on both of them and they stared at each other before Hyunwoo turned to leave first. “Kyun please tell her to stay. I can't imagine how it looks when gods fight- I mean argue, gods no Hyunwoo do not come back and go ahead please or I swear I'll drag you both there.”

“I'm sorry girl, you have to stay here, its gonna be okay don't worry we'll be right back.” Changkyun promised Persephone. 

...

They were both quiet now standing a few metres apart while Kihyun stood in between them, thinking they wouldn't jump at each other if he's in the way. “Well now are you going to be quiet? Unbelievable!”

Changkyun spoke first after a moment. “I came back to look for you, I heard gossip you are here that's why I ended up in Seoul in the first place. I feel hurt that first thing you did is that you accused me of stealing Kihyun from you instead.”

Hyunwoo huffed. “Well now that you saw me I'll ask one last thing of you and that is you out of here.”

“I'm sorry for my behavior all these years Hyunwoo, I was jealous you were always likeable and...everyone couldn't help to love you-“Changkyun glanced at Kihyun briefly before he focused on the sun god again. “Also forgive me but I just have to say this because I can't believe your boyfriend was my brother all along eww.”

“Stop it, he's a sweet stubborn bear and I love him dearly...although I'm a bit upset you never mentioned you have a brother huh Hyunwoo?” Kihyun turned to the sun god and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm sorry Kihyun.” Changkyun looked up at him. 

The sun god couldn't believe what he just heard. “You are mad at _me_?”

“No need to apologize Kyun, not you…. YES I am upset at _you_ , you were so straight forward about everything yet you won't ever told me you had a brother? How long have been together huh? Right now I'm really disappointed in you Hyunwoo…”

Changkyun pleaded mercy for his brother. "Kihyun I think he had a reason I'm not really someone to bragg about…”

"Ah shush do not ever say this again. You are both so stubborn I can see now oh so clear you are brothers.” 

"Kihyunnie don't be upset.” Hyunwoo said sweetly.

Kihyun stepped closer to Changkyun. "Don't Kihyunnie me now! This is ridiculous, you are brother ffs. I wish I could have a brother like Kyun! But I am an only child! You know what was that like growing up? Lonely...you have something that I craved to have and yet YOU rather throw it into hells over some misunderstanding? Just talk it out! Kyun is a good person.”

“Changkyun is that Kyun you've been talking about so much?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Yes.”

Now he turned to look at Changkyun “Whats with the dog? You never liked animals.”

“Well Persie is different… she loves _me and does not judge me.”_

Hyunwoo stepped away to admire his younger brother. 

“..I tried to be kind, like you but its hard...humans judge me even before I speak- Hyunwoo just please you don't have to forgive me for the past just please don't cut me off completely, whatever I said I never meant it, I do need you, you are my only family-“

Hyunwoo interrupted his speech, upset about the humans now. "Don't let it get to you, humans are greedy for attention and gossip these days, their auras are bland and not as colorful as they were centuries ago.” Hyunwoo consoled and came closer to Changkyun now. He couldn't help it, although he was mad at him it was mostly just hurt that his brother really left so easily. He didn't mean the words he said to him the last time they saw each other. But before he could excuse his hot temper the younger was already gone.

“I'm so sorry Hyunwoo, I know you meant well I just- You're my only family-“

Hyunwoo was close to tears. "I'm proud of you, look at you making friends and helping dogs. I am sorry too, if you forgive me may I hug you?" 

"Only if you don't burn me sunshine." Changkyun said tears were streaming down and Hyunwoo embraced him into a tight hug.

There was a silence and Kihyun was watching them, satisfied about the outcome, he really thought they would fight at first when he knew how easily Hyunwoo literally burned when he was upset about little things. "Is it good are you not going to use flames or something? Get the anger out or I don't know what you are both _ancient_.”

They both chuckled and answered at the same time. “No.”

“Fine I'm _freezing here so_ lets move the reunion downstairs now ok? We have someone waiting for us there.” Kihyun suggested and shivered from the cold.

“Oh I'm sorry Kihyunnie! Come here.” Hyunwoo hurried to Kihyun and put a hand around his waist immediately and let his heat rise a bit to warm him up.

“Ah much better but don't forget I am still upset at you okay.” Kihyun said and snuggled closer to Hyunwoo and the sun god smiled happily down at him. “Sure I deserve that I'm sorry. I'll make it all better.”

Changkyun saw and felt the warm happiness glowing out of Hyunwoo, his brother evidently very happy with this human “You know Kihyun excuse me for saying this but my brother is not really fond of humans, how in the hells did you charm him? Are you actually a warlock?”

Kihyun laughed “Well that's kind of a long story but the important thing is that I'm actually halfblood.”

Something is Changkyuns mind clicked. “Ah a siren I suppose?" He guessed and Kihyun nodded. Sirens were always hard to sense especially these days, half bloods almost untraceable. “That makes sense why I wouldn't recognize you… you know Hyunwoo _loved_ sirens back in the days.”

“Oh really? That's interesting.” Kihyun stepped away a bit to look at Hyunwoo 

“Its not true! They were not all sirens. I mean I barely had lovers-I uh will shut up now.” The sun god tried to argue and failed.

“Hm I guess you do have some secrets left sunshine huh.” Kihyun unlocked the door to the apartment and let Hyunwoo to go first before stopping Changkyun between the door. “I think we need to chat about your older brother just us two sometime hm?”

Changkyun nodded happily with a smile spreading across his lips.

Hyunwoo came closer to them when he noticed they stood between the doors. “Hey what are you two plotting! I don't like it separate the discussion”

“Nothing Hyunwoo. How about I make us some dinner?”

“That'd be super cold!”

Changkyun laughed at Hyunwoo “Its ‘cool’ not ‘cold’ damn you are still so old fashioned.”

“And you are keeping up with modern world as always. Why do you have so many silver jewellery in your ear?”

“Its called fashion.”Changkyun explained and surpressed a laugh. 

“Interesting. I want one too to keep up with fashion.”

“I guess you could start with earrings.” Changkyun suggested and stepped in the kitchen where Persie was still waiting for him now jumping happily when she saw him.

Hyunwoo thought about that. “Hm maybe...now now can I properly meet your dog? So he wouldn't growl at me.”

“Oi careful at your words Hyunwoo!” Kihyun warned his boyfriend. 

Changkyun suppressed a laugh when his brother looked like checking every word he said in his head. “That dog of mine is a she-Persephone.”

As if a lightbulb lit up in his head he started apologizing quickly. “Ah sorry sorry sorry I didn't want to offend you aah, can I be introduced to Persephone properly then?” After hearing her name, Persephone barked happily and came close to sniff Hyunwoo's hand.

“Its okay, he is my brother Persie." Changkyun explained to Persephone. "Hyunwoo this is Persephone.”

“Ah you love greek mythology still I suppose. Hello Persephone, it is nice to meet you I am sorry we started on the wrong paw-.” Hyunwoo kneeled down and before he could pet her he fell on the ground when the fluffy ball jumped on him and licked his face. "Ah she's a lovely fluffy ball of joy." 

“I guess she likes you now.” Changkyun happily shouted.

“I am glad.” Hyunwoo said while he was still being attacked but Persephone. And Kihyun snapped a picture because it was way too cute not to.

After a warm welcome they sat at a table in the kitchen while Kihyun started to bring out the ingredients for dinner.

“Nonsense come live with me.” Hyunwoo blurted suddenly when Changkyun told him that Kihyun suggested to stay at his apartment for a few days until he finds some place to stay.

“Are you sure Hyunwoo?” Changkyun asked. They may be on good terms now but he was unsure that his brother could change his mind any minute. 

“Of course Jinyoung will be happy to see new face around. The village is full of supernatural beings you don't have to hide there at all!” Hyunwoo stated happily before he continued. “And I would be very happy to have you around again.”

Kihyun was listening to their conversation while cutting vegetables and felt a sting of jealousy of how Hyunwoo said it so casually while he never talked about moving in with Kihyun. As if he didn't want to live with him, as if the thought never crossed his mind. Because the thought crossed Kihyuns mind often these days, he missed the warmth everyday he woke up alone in this apartment, how lonely and cold it seemed. He never felt like this before with anyone and he wanted to see him every morning. _Stop thinking, you are overthinking again!_

But Changkyun saw it, he saw Kihyun hesitating with cutting the vegetables and saw his aura change with a green flash for a second. Hyunwoo didn't notice it since he was back to him. Changkyun knew he saw jealousy flash, despite the cold exterior that people judged him for, he was very sensitive and observed the exact shades of aura colors. Nonetheless he just confirmed Hyunwoo was still dense around his surroundings and the true meaning of the colors. “Eh let's help Kihyun now! We can talk later! Can I help you prepare the vegetables?”

Kihyun looked up at him, relieved his heavy thoughts were interrupted. “Ah of course, here peel the carrots.”

“Okay.” Changkyun took the peeler and started to peel the carrot. “So Kihyun how about you tell now, the long story of how you met my dense brother? I'm not sure I want to hear his version since he loves to exterogate.”

“Hey what is wrong with my storytelling- also I'm not dense!” Hyunwoo complained but joined them by the counter. 

Kihyun chuckled. “Well…I believe something good brought us together that night. Thank gods your brother got lost.” Kihyun said his aura flashing bright red when he looked at Hyunwoo the colors didn't waver at all while Hyunwoo shined brighter with a loving expression all over his face looking back at him. _Their love bond feels strong._ Changkyun hummed after seeing his brother shine with pure happiness

After spending the night at Kihyun's place, Changkyun left in the morning with Hyunwoo and moved to his house that was in the supernatural village. 

It was half of december when the two lost brothers reunited after so many years, all thanks to help of siren, dog and unpredictable strings of fate. 

Because life truly has its ways, to bring some individuals in need, _together_.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it, if you did please kudos or comment I like feedback on my works!  
> Any suggestions what you want to read next?


End file.
